Many types of input devices are presently available for performing operations in a computing system, such as buttons or keys, mice, trackballs, touch panels, joysticks, touch screens and the like. Touch screens, in particular, are becoming increasingly popular because of their ease and versatility of operation as well as their declining price. Touch screens can include a touch panel, which can be a clear panel with a touch-sensitive surface. The touch panel can be positioned in front of a display screen so that the touch-sensitive surface covers the viewable area of the display screen. Touch screens can allow a user to make selections and move a cursor by simply touching the display screen via a finger or stylus. In general, the touch screen can recognize the touch and position of the touch on the display screen, and the computing system can interpret the touch and thereafter perform an action based on the touch event.
Touch panels can include an array of touch sensors capable of detecting touch events (the touching of fingers or other objects upon a touch-sensitive surface). Some touch panels can detect multiple touches (the touching of fingers or other objects upon a touch-sensitive surface at distinct locations at about the same time) and near touches (fingers or other objects within the near-field detection capabilities of the touch sensors), and identify and track their locations.
In some examples, capacitive touch sensor panels can be formed from rows and columns of traces on opposite sides of a dielectric. At the “intersections” of the traces, where the traces pass above and below each other (but do not make direct electrical contact with each other), the traces essentially form two electrodes. Touch panels for use over display devices can utilize a top layer of glass upon which transparent column traces of indium tin oxide (ITO) or antimony tin oxide (ATO) have been etched, and a bottom layer of glass upon which row traces of ITO have been etched. The top and bottom glass layers can be separated by a clear polymer spacer that acts as a dielectric between the row and column traces.